


Doughnuts & Coffee

by Psykological_Rose123



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Morning, doughnuts, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psykological_Rose123/pseuds/Psykological_Rose123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Murasakibara starts his mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnuts & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came about a day/night where I stayed up so late(/early?) I had to drink coffee (which I hate) to stay up and ate a doughnut.

Murasakibara Atsushi has always had a strangely-obsessive sweet tooth.

Even as he woke that morning - eyes opening partially to stare at his ceiling which was made just tall enough to accommodate his height; his mind began to wonder what could possibly satiate the aching crave for sweets that consumed his mind that morning. Ultimately, after rising from his small bed and dragging those tall legs to his kitchen he seized a box of doughnuts from his fridge and began munching as he made himself a glass of hot coffee.

The doughnuts were glazed all over with small dotted sprinkles that adorned the top surface. Himuro had always gotten on him for his choice of breakfast. Sweets from afternoon to night were one thing - but for it to be the only thing keeping the giant satisfied throughout his morning was terribly unhealthy. Still, Murasakibara could not change his ways that became habit throughout his younger years.

Back during his primary school days, with the basketball team’s morning practice forcing him to wake up earlier and afternoon practice keeping him from returning home. Murasakibara’s days were at times almost as long as he was tall. Although, as exaggerated that claim may be, the purple giant soon realized during his first year of high school his earlier hot chocolate and sweets routine would not be enough to sustain his consciousness throughout the day - ergo, the coffee.

Murasakibara lazily grabbed the black liquid from the microwave (of course making sure it was hot enough), before dumping out half of the cup and replacing the lost liquid with milk - whole milk, of course, as he could not fathom how other people could drink any other type. Then came the sugar, as the coffee and milk by itself would be far too bitter for the purple giant. How much he put in exactly, Murasakibara didn’t know. He simply took the bag of sugar he owned and dumped in as much as he saw fit. Anything to stop the bitter taste of the coffee from rearing it’s ugly head. To end the deed, he began to stir at a medium pace. Munching on his second doughnut as he waited for the sugar to fully sweeten his drink.

Now all he had to do was wait for his day to start. Well, eat and wait of course.

Murasakibara bit a huge piece of the glazed doughnut then consumed an equally sized gulp of his now slightly warm coffee. Making sure to swallow slowly as the sweet entity began to disintegrate into tiny bits before smoothly gliding down his throat with the drink. The sigh that came after much larger than his initial intake.

And that was how his day began.


End file.
